1. Technical Field
This invention is related to devices which are adapted to be attached to ladders to provide auxiliary support for equipment, tools and supplies to be used while on the ladder.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to attachments for ladders that utilize the hollow rung of an extension ladder for support such as access trays and brackets used to hold work related items, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,160,383, 4,660,794, 5,031,723, 5,135,193, 5,181,682, 5,191,954, 5,293,957, 5,649,682 and 5,934,632.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,383 a hanging device is disclosed that extends through the ladder""s hollow rung with a paint can hook and support arms extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,794, 5,031,722, 5,135,193 and 5,191,954 are all directed to trays and platforms that are secured to the ladder using a support rod that extends through the hollow ladder rung.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,191,954 and 5,135,193 secondary support elements engage the ladder""s adjacent rungs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,722 discloses a device that extends through the ladder rung providing for a secondary can holding notch on its opposite end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,682 is directed to a tool holder having a bifurcated ladder rung insert that is compressed and inserted into the rung expanding within to hold the tool engagement ring extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,957 discloses a container holding attachment which is insertable into a ladder rung having a U-shaped wire insert portion with a sleeve so as to angularly offset within to engage the inner surface of the rung.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,682 and 5,934,632 claim paint can holders for ladders in which a support arm is inserted into the hollow ladder rung with a can engagement ring extending from its free end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,632 has a locking unit that extends from a rung engaging the opposite ladder rail.
A tool and accessory holder device for ladders with hollow rungs having a universal engagement and support shaft insertable partially into the rung. Multiple tool and utility holders are adjustably secured anywhere along the support shaft""s extended portion with a safety ladder engagement locking bracket and registration insert adjustable fittings for interior rung engagement.